Dance With Me
by WiseGirlKnowsAll
Summary: What does our favourite perverted alien stalker do when his school for the rich and snobby has a ballroom and his girlfriend just happens to be at Miyabigaoka with him? Ask her to dance of course! Read it to find out what happens next.


**I just want to say right now that I am a Usui/Misaki shipper. I ****don't ship EITHER Misaki or Usui with anyone else. ****I just thought that I should mention my shipping preferences so people don't expect to see either of them with other people in my stories. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.**

**And am I like the only person who has imagined them dancing together? It's like one the most couple-y things ever. I just thought they should have a dance, they didn't even have a wedding one.**

* * *

**From Misaki's Perspective**

I never though it would be possible for me to miss a certain perverted alien as much as I do right now. Or his sexual innuendo. Or his stupid face. Or his kisses that I find myself craving as soon they're over or when he's not around.

Like right now.

As of right now my perverted alien is in Britain. And yes I'm craving his kisses right now.

But I guess I'll have to settle for my memories of him, until he comes back to me.

**About a week and a half ago, Miyabigaoka, Uusi's classroom**

After we broke apart, Usui grabbed my hand in his, and said excitedly, "Come on."

"Ehh? What's wrong?" To which he replied, "Nothing's wrong. I just want to show you something else before I take you back."

A big part of me became really curious at his words but an even bigger part was glad that I could spend more time with him.

Or at least I felt that way until I found out where he was taking me.

To a ballroom!

"Miyabigaoka has a ballroom!"

I couldn't help but be shocked. I mean could this school get _any_ snobbier. Usui laughed in response to my astonishment and outrage. Shaking our intertwined fingers, he asks, "Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to go inside?". To add insult to injury he gestures with his free hand in a ladies-go-first-way. Honestly, does he think he's some sort of prince or something? He takes a step inside the room, past the doorway but I didn't go with him. He sighs and shakes his head at me but I know he's not mad because his eyes are twinkling with mischief and the huge smile on his face totally gives him away. I honestly can never understand how this guy never gets mad at me. And I don't think I ever will.

Although I knew that I was acting like a little kid, I stayed where I was, not moving a muscle. Usui tries a new tactic, having given up on persuasion, and tugs on our hands a little. It took a lot of effort, but I managed to stay where I was. I knew that Usui wasn't trying very hard in order not to hurt me. Seeing his mock stern look had me bursting out laughing, but that devilish alien used my distraction and pulled me with much more effort than he used the first time around. I resisted as hard as I could but that just backfired, and not unlike a rubber band, my efforts just had me flying into his chest. Usui, of course, had his arms wide open in advanced held me tight so we didn't fall to the ground from the force. "Ow," I muttered, feigning annoyance while I rubbed my nose. But Usui, goes all protective on me and even insists that I tip my head up so he can see whether I have a nose bleed or not. Seeing that I was okay he plants a kiss on my noise and I forgive him for having such a muscular chest.

"Well," he says looking around the ballroom,"How about it?"

"How about what," I ask, taking a look around myself.

Like you would imagine from a ballroom created solely for ridiculously rich and snobby people, it had velvet curtains, _several_ chandeliers that would cost god knows how much to replace, and was decorated in an eighteen hundreds Victorian-era style. It _was_ beautiful. I mean, even I could admit that, but still, something about seeing Usui here, almost like he belonged here, in his Miyabigaoka uniform bothered me. But my depressing thoughts completely vanished when I heard Usui's voice.

"Dance with me."

That was it. Three words. A rare sight of red colour in his cheeks, but pure and honest eyes. The most mesmerizing emerald orbs I have ever seen, on the most reliable person I had ever met. I couldn't believe that he was serious. But as much as I wanted to do this one thing for him, before he left, I couldn't. I just didn't know how to dance.

"I can't dance," I said. The admission of my own weakness pained me. As if he didn't hear me, the baka just pulls me tighter, until there's barely any space between us. He takes my hands and positions them, one held in his own, the other holding the skirt of my dress. His other hand was on my waist. He squeezed it lightly and I blushed.

"You're such a pervert," I admonished him.

Smiling cheekily, he just starts humming some song that I'm sure was made by some old dead white guy and starts moving to the beat. I try to follow but I really can't do it. I just end up stepping on his feet or almost tripping. Dancing isn't like playing sports. I don't know how to be graceful. Usui tries to hold in his laughter but eventually he gives up.

"See, I told you."

I step away, hoping he doesn't notice me trying to sneak away. But being Usui, the only person who knows how to read my mind (although he still denies it till this day) notices and beckons me towards him. What he does surprises me. He takes off my loafers. I decided not to question him out loud but I do look at him questioningly. Silent, he holds me again but this time there's no space between us whatsoever. His touch is light, both his hands gently clutching the small of my back, but my skin burns through the touch, I lean on his chest, my face sideways, right over his heart.

"Now step on me."

"What? Are you crazy?"

He nods, but I know he means about me placing my feet on top of his. I gingerly place my feet over his, sure that I'm much too heavy, but Usui acts as if I'm a feather. He starts humming again, this time a different song, and he moves a little slower. The idea is to move when he moves. I don't what makes him think that I can handle this. But I close my eyes and focus on him. It isn't easy at first. I can't forget that I'm dancing or that I'm in Miyabigaoka. But eventually all I can hear Usui's voice and his gentle breathing. Unlike the ballroom dancing we tried before, we were now slow dancing. Hardly moving at all, except for a few steps here and there. I started to relax and eventually we were so in synch that I couldn't even tell who was leading who anymore.

When the fifth song ended, Usui tipped my head up and kissed me on the forehead. Thinking we going to leave, I started to turn the other way and walk a few steps when he grabbed my wrist, the strength of the pull making me turn around in a complete one eighty and end up in his arms again. We both laughed at the contact. He started humming a another song, one I now recognized as being one of UxMishi's, it was one of their more upbeat pop-y sounding ones. He looks at me before he takes the lead but I'm ready this time. I'm more graceful and I don't step up on his feet, and there's no fear of me tripping. Usui's a really great dancer, not that there's anything he's _isn't_ good at, but still. He mixes it up this time around and tries various different things and it's a lot of fun.

I know that our private dance hasn't made me a good dancer, it's just Usui. His presence. His voice. Just him. Not that it matters. Usui dips me towards the floor and I start to laugh when he pulls me up towards him, but then he crushes his lips to mine. I wrap my hands around his neck, and sink into the kiss.

* * *

**Damn that was a long oneshot. P.S I don't actually know whether Miyabigaoka has a ballroom or not. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
